I Saw Ryou Kissing Santa Claus
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: This is a completed wish for Chibibaka (aka Love Alchemist). It's a Gemshipping, RyouDoboroo Bakura. A late Christmas fic, though. Enjoy my return!


This is a completed wish for Chibibaka. But here she's known as Love Alchemist. My first try at Gemshipping was sucky. So here's a retry. Remember that song, _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa_? Yeah. And there are three. Ryou is the innocent one, Bakura is the yami, and Doboroo is the AE Bakura.

* * *

'_So you make me dress up as Santa? Why?_'

'_Because_,' Doboroo's conscience replied, '_You know you're going to miss them. After all, if you do run off to destroy Yami, don't you think atleast Ryou should know? It'd break his heart!_'

Doboroo glared in the mirror, straightening the red and white fluffy Santa hat on his head.

'_I don't see why._'

'_You know you're going to miss Ryou._'

'_Shut up._'

Picking up the small bag on the floor, Doboroo then made his way out the room and into the dark hall. He suddenly caught sight of dark chocolate eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura muttered, holding a jar of cookies and a glass of milk.

"What do you think you're doing with _Ryou's_ cookie jar?" Doboroo asked, pointing.

"… That has nothing to do with you. Now where do you think you're going?"

"You thief."

"That's what I do."

"From Ryou? Even _I _have standards. But stealing from your own hikari? Tsk, tsk, Baku." Doboroo smirked as Bakura glared.

"Shut up. You'll wake up Ryou."

"Now of course we wouldn't want to do that."

'_Seeing as how cute Ryou looks when asleep._'

"Stop thinking like that." Bakura barked, the jar nearly cracking as his grip tightened.

"Like you're any better." Doboroo pushed past Bakura and went along his way down the stairs.

---- Ryou ----

Ryou sat up with a sigh, awakened by the racket from outside the door.

"I better go save them before they rip off each other's heads."

---- Doboroo ----

'_I've been degraded._'

'_Don't you wanna atleast show that you care for Ryou? Leave him the present._'

'_Do I have to leave one for **Bakura**?_'

"Doboroo…?"

Turning around, Doboroo nearly choked as Ryou continued to stand in the doorway with an uber-cute look on his face and oversized pajamas, most likely Bakura's.

"R-Ryou? What are you doing awake at this time?"

"You and Baku-chan make so much noise when you fight, who could possibly sleep through it?"

"Yeah, well." Doboroo grumbled, not very happy at hearing Bakura's name.

"What's in the bag?" Ryou asked, now standing next to Doboroo and reaching for the shopping bag.

"It's nothing." Doboroo muttered, pulling the bag out of Ryou's reach.

"Doboroo! What's in the bag?!"

Holding Ryou at arm length, Doboroo slowly replied, "A present."

"Is it for me?" Ryou asked, a childishly eager look on his face.

"_Maybe_…" Doboroo replied, setting the bag under the tree, "But even if it is, you won't know until tomorrow."

Ryou looked up at the clock, "So I only have to wait 2 minutes."

Doboroo looked at the clock doubtfully, but his expression changed as Ryou suddenly only had to wait one more minute. Ryou grinned up at him. The clock rang out, signaling it was now 'tomorrow'.

"Gimme!" Ryou cried, snatching the bag from Doboroo.

"Eh, you sure are clingy, ne?" Doboroo smirked as Ryou ignored him, opening the badly wrapped present.

Ryou gasped as he stared into the rectangular box, his eyes widening where they covered half his face.

"Doboroo!! Do you not realize how much this cost?!" Ryou shouted, fidgeting.

"Yes, I know. I bought it."

"You what?"

"I bought it. Well, actually, I stole the money from the pharaoh's idiot friend and then bought it with his money." Doboroo replied, thinking about the situation.

"Oh, it doesn't matter! Thank you, Doboroo!!" Ryou latched onto Doboroo, nearly knocking him over.

Ryou grinned and suddenly began blushing wildly, turning his head away.

'_Oh, what'd I do this time?!_' Doboroo asked himself.

'_Look up, you numbskull._' His conscience retorted.

Looking up, Doboroo grinned as he noticed the mistletoe hanging above him and Ryou.

"Oh, Ryou. I think you owe me a kiss."

Ryou quickly kissed Doboroo on the cheek.

"Now, Ryou. _What_ was _that_?"

"A kiss." Ryou whispered, an oversized blush embellishing his face.

"A kiss? A _kiss_?" Doboroo repeated, "I'll give you a kiss."

Doboroo took seize of Ryou's mouth with his own, wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist to bring him closer.

"Doboroo…" Ryou moaned, letting the tomb-robber take over.

"Take .. your... hands... off... RYOU!" Bakura's voice barked before Doboroo suddenly found himself on the floor.

"Bakura!" Ryou protested, "You interupted my first kiss!"

They both stopped fighting and faced Ryou, "Your _first_ kiss?!"

* * *

Now should you really have told them that, Ryou? wink I liked it! Hell, I looked it!! 


End file.
